


Hocus Pocus

by ohhunniepie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BL, EXO - Freeform, Feiticeiros, Halloween, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Vudu é pra jacu, Yaoi, boiolas, bruxaria, short fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhunniepie/pseuds/ohhunniepie
Summary: Do Kyungsoo está prestes a realizar seu ritual de inicialização para se formar feiticeiro, unido sua alma à de uma criatura que viria a ser seu guardião e alma gêmea por toda a vida.Só que suas expectativas são frustradas ao conhecer um rapaz debochado, desbocado e totalmente perdido. Agora os dois precisaram unir forças para destravar os segredos de Kai e entender porque os dois estão ligados.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Hocus Pocus foi o plot acidental mais doido que já tive, porque ele simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça totalmente por acaso às vésperas do Halloween e eu simplesmente tive que escrevê-lo. Eu tinha planos de digitar a história e postar com calma ano que vem, só que planejar direitinho não é muito a minha praia, então aqui estamos nós...  
> De verdade, eu espero que você goste e se divirta comigo.  
> Boa leitura e cuide bem de mim :D

Trinta de outubro era o dia favorito de Do Kyungsoo em todo ano. Mais do que o natal, quando tem bastante comida e músicas alegres tocando em todos os lugares, e mais do que o seu próprio aniversário, quando todo mundo lhe dá presentes e abraços quentinhos para comemorar. 

E aquele dia seria o mais especial de todos. 

O despertador tocou às 07:00, um murmúrio fantasmagórico encheu o quarto totalmente em silêncio enquanto uma bruxa ria de fundo. Era um toque gratuito oferecido pelo aplicativo em datas temáticas e, por mais anormal que pudesse parecer, Kyungsoo era uma daquelas poucas pessoas que gostavam do som do despertador bem cedinho para aproveitar o melhor do dia. Então ele se espreguiçou e se esgueirou para o canto esquerdo da cama antes de silenciar o toque programado, ele estava tão ansioso quanto nervoso para aquele dia – o dia em que finalmente receberia sua varinha, o livro de feiticeiros de sua família e conheceria seu guardião. Caramba! Seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor dia trinta de outubro de todos! 

Kyungsoo se levantou pensando no que vestiria, escovou os dentes recordando os dizeres que ensaiou a vida inteira para o ritual sagrado de inicialização e tomou banho pensando em que tipo de guardião ele atrairia – talvez uma coruja, sábia e cautelosa, ou um gato preto, que normalmente era o clichê dos feiticeiros. 

A mãe sempre dizia que não importava qual o animal que o guardião viesse disfarçado, porque de todas as formas ele seria a escolha perfeita unicamente por seus espíritos serem irmãos perdidos que a natureza guiaria de encontro um ao outro, e isso deixava o garoto um pouco mais tranquilo, saber que não existia a mínima possibilidade de falhar. 

Claro que ser um feiticeiro completo e reconhecido pelo Alto Clã o deixava nervoso, mas em toda a vida Kyungsoo nunca teve qualquer pessoa que de sua idade que pudesse entender as coisas pelas quais estava passando. Nenhum dos seus amigos sequer podia imaginar suas verdadeiras origens e os jovens feiticeiros eram um pouco esnobes demais para seu próprio gosto, então ele vivia aquela vida dupla quase que na corda bamba. Mas seu guardião entenderia, ele seria um companheiro para toda a vida e a pessoa perfeita para conversar sobre dias exaustivos de prova ou feitiços trabalhosos. 

Ele desceu as escadas pensando sobre isso, sentindo o cheirinho bom de arroz no chá de ervas e biscoitos de gengibre ligeiramente queimados. 

A mãe estava na cozinha tentando não criar uma arma química enquanto se desdobrava entre a chaleira, o forno e o espremedor de suco. Ela podia ser a melhor e mais disciplinada com poções (tanto que não era atoa Kyungsoo ser tão bom com isso, visto que aprendeu com a mãe), mas era um caso totalmente diferente com a cozinha convencional. Não era ruim de tudo, a maioria das coisas que a mãe se propunha a cozinhar eram comestíveis, mas ela aquele não era exatamente o seu forte. 

—Quer ajuda? –Perguntou o Do mais novo enquanto pegava o pano de prato dos ombros da mãe e ia até o forno resgatar os biscoitos. Claro, aquela era uma pergunta retórica. 

A mulher olhou para si por baixo de suas lentes grossas de óculos quadrados, os cabelos amarrados para cima de qualquer jeito e o rosto ligeiramente sujo de terra – toda manhã a Sra. Do perdia a noção do tempo cuidando de suas plantas na estufa particular nos fundos da casa. Ela fez aquela cara, que consistia em um sorrisinho bobo combinado com as sobrancelhas arqueadas ao contrário (a frente mais para cima enquanto a parte de trás ficava para baixo) e um muxoxo, então Kyungsoo se afastou para tentar escapar do que viria a seguir. 

—Não! –Impôs para a mãe, apontando o dedo em sua direção apenas para tentar intimidá-la. Erro de principiante. 

—Ah, não venha com essa. Eu sou sua mãe, posso apertar suas bochechas o quanto eu quiser. –A mulher se aproximou na mesma medida que ele se afastava de costas. —E hoje não é qualquer dia, você está se tornando um rapazinho crescido, então eu tenho a liberdade de ser uma mãe coruja e grudenta. Vem já aqui e deixe sua mãe apertar suas bochechas. 

—Nem pensar! –A pequena pressão de adrenalina o fez rir enquanto se afastava. —Eu fico mais velho todos os dias, se quer saber, então sai fora. 

—Ahá! Isso quer dizer que eu deveria apertar suas bochechas todos os dias, Soo? 

Quando a mãe apertou a velocidade dos passo, Kyungsoo se virou e correu para a sala, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar na mesinha com o antigo vaso de cerâmica holandesa que a avó por parte de mãe ganhou em uma convenção na década de 70. 

A casa antiga embrenhada no meio da floresta era quase um museu de dois andares, com cinco quartos e alguns cômodos secretos que o próprio Kyungsoo ainda nem tinha permissão de conhecer. Só a sala deles já era uma armadilha a parte, com três sofás e duas poltronas, uma mesa de centro e duas mesinhas laterais ao sofá de estofado vermelho de quatro lugares. O garoto usou-o como escudo contra a mulher que vinha atrás de si com um sorriso homicida no rosto. Os dois ficaram tentando se intimidar, agarrando os apoios de braço enquanto ir primeiro para a direita e depois para esquerda incontáveis vezes, até que Kyungsoo se cansou disso e saiu em disparada para esquerda para tentar fugir da mãe. Só que seu plano deu terrivelmente errado. Os braços esguios e ágeis agarraram sua cintura, o puxando para trás e depois para baixo, trazendo-o para o sofá junto com o outro corpo que o apertava em diversos pontos. 

As mãos esguias o apertavam na cintura, na barriga, nos braços, na bochecha, na orelha, nas costas… e o som da risada de Kyungsoo entrava por cada fresta de madeira envelhecida no chão ou nas paredes da casa, preenchendo todos os cantos como vapor de água fervendo. 

A mãe ria também, contagiada pelo som das risadas dos filho. 

—Você disse só as bochechas. –Mesmo que houvesse uma rasa intenção de acusação, os olhos de Kyungsoo lacrimajavam de tanto rir e até mesmo sua voz soava patética, então só pareceu um resmungo manhoso. —Mãe, isso é muita maldade!

—Você correu, rapazinho, então merece ser torturado. 

No entanto a barriga do jovem Do estava dolorida e seu estado era quase miserável, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo enquanto tentava não morrer por falta de oxigênio no cérebro. 

Pareceu uma eternidade até que a mãe o liberasse do “castigo” e tivesse piedade de si, o abraçando firme e inalando o cheiro de cravo e canela no suéter de moletom vermelho que o garoto adorava. Aos poucos, os dois foram parando de rir e voltavam a respirar normalmente, aproveitando aquele breve momento encolhidos no sofá vermelho.

—Eu te preparei por dezessete anos para esse dia, te ensinei tudo que eu sei, só que não parecia que aconteceria tão rápido. Parece que eu só pisquei e pronto. –Ela respirou fundo, dando dois tapinhas no braço de Kyungsoo. —Já é um rapaz crescido que vai realizar o próprio ritual. Os seus avós ficariam orgulhosos. 

Quando criança, o Do achou que os mais velhos estariam lá quando seu dia chegasse. 

Era um daqueles imprevistos dos quais você se auto sabota para não pensar, então empurra para baixo do tapete e finge que não vai acontecer. Mas acontece. Com os avós de Kyungsoo foi natural, o avô foi primeiro enquanto dormia e a avó o acompanhou alguns anos mais tarde porque a depressão a consumiu. Alguns feiticeiros ainda falavam disso, do quanto a Sra. Do sentiu a falta do seu grande companheiro quando ele se foi, o guardião que se tornou mais do que isso e o amor que enfrentou todo o conselho de feitiçaria – antes disso, guardiões não podiam ter relacionamentos com seus bruxos, isso podia complicado a ligação estabelecida no momento da inicialização. 

Talvez fosse pela história deles que Kyungsoo estivesse tão empolgado e nervoso.

Agora sentia saudades. Se eles estivessem por ali, com toda certeza o dia seria muito melhor e perfeito. 

—Você 'tá nervoso? –A mãe perguntou em um sussurro amigável. 

—Bom… –Kyungsoo se virou ligeiramente, olhando na direção da mais velha e arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda em provocação. —Eu não estava antes de você perguntar. 

Ela lhe desferiu outro tapinha, sorrindo com direito às covinhas na bochecha que lhe eram familiares e os lábios em formato de coração que Kyungsoo também tinha herdado da família da avó. 

—Esquece essa baboseira de ficar nervoso, vamos tomar um bom café e então você vai para escola com seus amigos normies. –Kyungsoo rolou os olhos à menção daquele termo pejorativo para humanos sem poderes. Infelizmente era aquele tipo que os mais velhos (e alguns da idade dele) não conseguiam largar. Como se o mundo já não fosse uma merda sem preconceitos antiquados. —Ok, me desculpe. Com Minseok e Jongdae. Melhor? 

—Muito melhor. 

Eles estavam ali deitados no sofá quando o Do mais novo sentiu um cheiro esquisito vindo da cozinha. 

À princípio parecia ser só uma impressão sua, algo que só ele tinha notado, até perceber que a mãe também parecia cheirar o ar tentando identificar o que poderia ser. 

—Que cheiro ruim é… DROGA! Os biscoitos! 

Não sobrou muito tempo para tirar as pernas do caminho antes da mãe sair pulando, ou tentando pular, para fora do sofá. A mulher passou como um rolo compressor por cima de Kyungsoo, que gemeu baixinho enquanto tentava sair da rota de destruição, pena que o esforço foi em vão. 

O garoto levantou a cabeça para ver uma fina camada de fumaça cobrir o teto da cozinha como nuvens artificiais. 

Provavelmente, aquele era o fim de qualquer chance de economizar uma grana com café da manhã antes do colégio. 

O caminho de terra da casa dos Do até o início da estrada podia parecer longo, cercado de árvores altas e cheiro de natureza fresca, com aquele silêncio imaculado que fazia as batidas do coração parecerem tambores que fazem um eco engraçado. 

Só que aquela solidão momentânea enquanto sentia as solas do tênis amassando a terra não incomodava Kyungsoo. Era bom. 

Todos os seres eram naturalmente ligados com a natureza desde que nasciam até a hora de morrer, mas alguns acabavam se esquecendo disso a medida que cresciam e outros nunca aprendiam sobre aquele cordão umbical invisível que os uniam com a terra. A relação com os feiticeiros era diferente, algo mais intimista, porque não existia magia sem consentimento das energias elementares. Eles eram ensinados desde cedo a respeitar e andar em harmonia com cada célula, então seu poder nunca acabaria. Ainda assim, também existiam os feiticeiros que iam pelo caminho contrário, acreditando que eles podiam consumir toda o poder infinito do universo pelos seus encantos ocultos. Kyungsoo ouviu histórias durante a infância sobre como cada um deles falhou desastrosamente, trazendo desonra para si e para seus ancestrais.

Às vezes era um pouco bizarro para o Do que ele fizesse parte daquele mundo secreto. 

Uma infinidade de pessoas por aí, uma variedade de possibilidades, e ele tinha nascido em uma família ligada com magia! As chances eram tão curtas e mesmo assim aconteceu. 

Um farfalhar ao longe chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo para além de seus pensamentos. 

Ele girou em seus calcanhares, olhando a imensidão solitária que o cercava com curiosidade e se sentiu observado de volta. Um arrepio subiu por suas pernas e fez todos os pelos de seu corpo eriçarem enquanto a pele pinicava com uma energia estranha que o deixava agitado, mas não estava com medo daquele sentimento, por uma fração de segundos queria se aproximar e explorar. Cogitou dar um passo para mais perto das árvores. Aquela vibração o chamava para mais perto, bagunçava seus sentidos, e ele quase foi. 

Kyungsoo despertou ao ouvir o barulho dos pneus da caminhonete de Jongdae não muito longe dali. 

O coração batia acelerado contra o peito quando olhou uma segunda vez para o que quer se escondesse no silêncio, mas, seja lá o que fosse, não estava mais por perto. 

O amigo buzinou para si, sabendo que ele não estaria longe o suficiente para não ouvir, e Kyungsoo correu o resto do caminho por medo de desistir da rotina normal para ir investigar a floresta. Não tinha tempo para nada daquilo no dia de hoje, tudo tinha que sair na mais perfeita ordem. 

A caminhonete azul foi uma herança do Sr. Kim para seu caçula, que foi o único dos filhos a gostar tanto de carros velhos quanto ele, e provavelmente ela não era o opção mais ecologicamente sustentável dos automotivos, mas o amor que Jongdae tinha por aquela lata velha era realmente tocante. A pintura era nova, os bancos foram trocados por novos de couro e os aros de pneu brilhavam. Ao se aproximar do limite do caminho de terra, viu o garoto com o braço apoiado no vidro aberto exibindo um sorriso brilhante enquanto o som de uma música chiclete tocava no rádio do carro – aquele era Kim Jongdae. 

—Pode fazer mais barulho? Os vizinhos não te ouviram. –Zombou ao dar a volta pelo veículo, abrindo a porta de carona para se jogar ao lado do corpo quase imóvel de um Minseok vestido inteiramente de preto, como o bom emo esquecido pelos anos 2000 que era. Se aproximou para dar um beijinho na bochecha do mais velho, que respondeu com um sorrisinho. —Bom dia, Seok.

—Por que ele ganha beijinho e eu não? –Questionou o Kim, como sempre. 

—Dá última vez que tentei pular o Seok para falar com você ganhei um chute. 

—E você mereceu. –Disse o mais velho, jogando a franja escura o lado por instinto. —Vai precisar do seu café da manhã reserva? 

Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam na direção dos dois amigos, que o encaravam daquele jeito sábio de quem conhece uma pessoa por uma vida inteira e sabe cada detalhezinho que o constitui. E os dois conheciam o Do há muito tempo mesmo, desde quando o garoto recebeu permissão da mãe para estudar fora de casa aos dez anos de idade, teria sido bem mais complicado de se adaptar se não fosse por ambos os Kim. 

Não era comum manter amizade com humanos comuns porque não havia segredo que ficasse intacto por muito tempo e era muito perigoso expôr a magia para desavisados, só que às vezes o Do tinha quase certeza de que os amigos nunca o julgariam. Ainda que fosse uma informação tardia bem chocante. 

—Vocês trouxeram café da manhã para mim? –Ele quase queria se jogar contra os amigos e amassá-los em um abraço apertado, mas estava muito cedo para isso e não queria arriscar outro chute.

—Passamos naquela cafeteria hipster que você gosta, com o lance exotérico charlatão e os pedidos temáticos. –Foi Minseok quem lhe passou um saco pardo que ainda estava quentinho. —Leite de soja com canela e aquele sanduíche horroroso que você adora. 

Agora sim Kyungsoo queria gritar que tinha os melhores amigos do mundo. 

Jogando seu senso de autoproteção para o lado, o garoto enlaçou os amigos com os braços e os trouxe para perto de si. Jongdae correspondeu ao abraço com um sorriso satisfeito por finalmente estar sendo mimado como queria, enquanto Minseok resmungava e tentava acertar um soco no estômago do Do às cegas. Eles eram um trio bem esquisito se visto de longe, visto que os três tinham espiritos bem diferentes: Jongdae era mais sentimental e mimado, buscando sempre por pessoas que pudessem lhe dar aquela atenção que tanto buscava em forma de abraços e carinho; Minseok tinha uma vibe mais caótica e complicada, prezava pelo próprio espaço e se mantinha em um casulo antes de finalmente se abrir aos poucos para alguém, lá no fundo ele podia ser bem carente também; já Kyungsoo era o equilíbrio que mantinha a tríplice, só que tinha seus momentos de impulsividade que o faziam parecer muito emotivo e irracional. 

De toda forma, eles se completavam daquela forma. 

—Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo. –Disse com um sorriso enorme, libertando os garotos do aperto afetivo. —E eu nem 'tô falando isso só pela comida.

—Nem você acredita nisso. –Minseok revirou os olhos, mas suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. 

—Pois eu acredito, porque nós somos o melhor trio que existe. –Declarou o Kim mais jovem, que falava como se aquela fosse uma verdade universal. —E é por isso que vamos arrasar amanhã na festa do Park Chanyeol com nossas fantasias combinando. 

Toda a empolgação do garoto desceu vertiginosamente enquanto encarava ambos os amigos.

—Oi? –Foi a única coisa que o Do conseguiu dizer. 

Minseok deu uma cotovelada em Jongdae, que finalmente percebeu que tinha falado demais e se ajeitou no banco de motorista. 

Basicamente, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol não se davam muito bem desde um incidente nenhum pouco engraçado envolvendo sapos na aula de biologia. Antes disso eles também não eram amigos, mas depois a relação ficou ainda mais difícil porque toda a escola parecia botar força para que não se bicassem mesmo. O Park vinha de uma família convencional não ligada com magia, mas era um simpatizante – basicamente alguém que fazia encantos menores e achava que podia andar com a galera legal. No início, ele era ligeiramente ruim com o Do por inveja, mas depois que descobriu que Kyungsoo não era como os outros feiticeiros juvenis acabou ter apenas uma leve repulsa. 

Para os amigos a rixa entre os dois era apenas uma história antiga sobre um sapo que Kyungsoo pensou que ainda estivesse vivo quando Chanyeol acertou o estilete com tudo em sua barriga. 

Todo ano, o Park fazia uma festa de Halloween que era a melhor de todas e todos os alunos falavam disso até o final do ano. Dessa vez, por alguma razão, o garoto orelhudo decidiu convidar Do Kyungsoo e seus amigos para "aparecer e tomar um ponche". Durante os últimos três anos não houveram quaisquer incidentes envolvendo Chanyeol, nada de provocações e nem pegadinhas, e até seus antigos amigos acabaram mudando, ele tinha se tornado alguém mais reservado e um pouco gostável, mas mesmo assim Kyungsoo não confiava em suas intenções. 

Claro que os garotos estavam animados para ir, já que era a melhor festa de Halloween, mas Kyungsoo não tinha um pingo de vontade de estar na casa do Park e achou que tivesse deixado isso bem claro para os dois.

Jongdae ligou o carro, passou a primeira marcha e deu partida, porque assim podia se distrair do silêncio cortante que desceu dentro do carro como uma guilhotina. 

—É só uma festa, Soo. Provavelmente vai ter tanta gente que o Chanyeol nem vai perceber se estamos ou não lá. –Tentou o mais novo, mas sua voz não tinha muita confiança em suas palavras. —Vai ser divertido. Você adora o halloween mais do que ninguém e nós vamos fazer uma coisa totalmente nova. 

—Claro, ir à festa de alguém que me odeia é uma ótima forma de aproveitar a noite. 

—Acho que você está exagerando na parte do ódio. –Minseok cruzou os braços em defensiva, escolhendo olhar para a estrada e não para o amigo. —Vocês eram só dois moleques, isso foi há muito tempo. 

—Vocês não entendem.

—Ele azucrinou todo mundo em algum momento, só que as pessoas mudam. –O mais velho respirou fundo, mirando os olhos grandes do garoto que continuava arrasado ao seu lado. —Você não precisa esquecer que o idiota do Park Chanyeol foi um merda com você, mas tem que seguir em frente. Se você deixar de fazer coisas por causa dele, vai acabar perdendo um monte de coisas legais. E é uma festa. Nós vamos usar fantasias, bebe um pouco, ouvir música ruim e rir da cara de quem estiver vomitando nós próprios sapatos, fora que vai ser a chance perfeita de perder sua virgindade de boca. 

Kyungsoo tremeu. 

Seu rosto ficou rubro e sua postura cedeu. Como se tivesse tomado um choque, o garoto se encolheu em seu canto e tratou de abrir seu café da manhã para comer em silêncio. Mas infelizmente ele era amigo de Kim Minseok, que nunca deixava aquele tipo de coisa passar. 

—Eu não sou um virgem de boca. –Mordeu um generoso pedaço de sanduíche de húmus e cogumelos, sentindo a boca ficar estranhamente seca enquanto mastigava. 

—Aquele garoto no acampamento de verão não conta. –Jongdae se manifestou. —Toda vez que você conta sobre aquele beijo pareceu que foi uma violação. 

—Isso porque realmente foi. –Disse Minseok. —Quem se aproxima de alguém atrás do chalé e coloca contra a parede sem ter qualquer intimidade? Aquilo não conta como um beijo. Você precisa de uma experiência de verdade. 

—Não foi um beijo bom, mas foi um beijo, então parem de me perturbar. 

Se a postura não denunciasse, o tom de voz foi o suficiente para fazer os dois amigos deixarem o assunto morrer. Todo mundo sabia que Kyungsoo era um pouco sensível em relação às experiências de sua sexualidade e, embora eles só quisessem que o amigo aproveitasse ao máximo, ninguém podia simplesmente pressioná-lo sobre coisas. 

—Só prometa que vai pensar sobre a festa. –Pediu o Kim mais jovem. 

Não tinha o que pensar, porque Kyungsoo não queria ir e, ao que tudo indicava, já tinha seus planos para o dia seguinte aproveitando ao máximo a companhia de outro alguém, mas sentia que devia pelo menos a dúvida aos amigos. Ao menos por hora aquilo faria o assunto morrer. 

—Tudo bem. –Disse o Do, mastigando mais um pedaço generoso de seu sanduíche com um gosto novo de chantagem. —Vou pensar.

Além da chateação no caminho da escola, o dia prosseguiu sem nenhum imprevisto. 

Kyungsoo assistiu às aulas, resolveu almoçar sozinho porque ainda estava remoendo o lance com os amigos, assistiu outras aulas, devolveu alguns livros na biblioteca e pegou outros, trocou o saquinho de essência contra más energias que deixava um cheirinho fresco dentro do armário, correu cinco voltas contra a própria vontade no circuito da educação física e depois foi liberado. Ele poderia voltar com os amigos, como fazia na maioria dos dias, mas, mesmo sem a adição do humor misto que estava sentindo em relação aos dois, ele já tinha outros planos que precisava realizar sozinho. Por isso pegou o ônibus no ponto em frente a escola e foi até a cidade fazer as últimas compras de que precisava. 

A loja de Seulgi era um pouco escondida entre as outras, com uma fachada simples e sem muito atrativo. De longe parecia um brechó pequeno ou uma loja de artesanato, mas era dentro que a mágica acontecia – literalmente. 

Kyungsoo precisava de velas artesanais com grãos moídos e óleo de girassol, além de uns saquinhos de proteção e doces especiais para oferenda. A parte dos doces ele mesmo podia fazer, para fortalecer o laço com o guardião, mas não tinha muito tempo e não confiava nos dons culinários da mãe para pedir ajuda. Pelo menos compraria os que tinham melhor aparência e um preço um pouco mais caro, para compensar. 

Quando o garoto passou pelo corredor das velas, uma gatinha com pelo cheio e escuro como a noite sem estrelas desceu de uma das prateleiras, analisando o Do com olhos atentos antes de passar batido por si. Aquela era uma guardiã. A energia dela era mais forte do que um bichinho de estimação comum e ela tinha um traço de Seulgi até mesmo no cheiro, elas tinham se ligado como um mesmo espírito. 

—Olá, neto de No-eul. –Cumprimentou a mulher de sorriso gentil que Kyungsoo conhecia desde criança. Por alguma razão, ela sempre preferia chamar tanto o garoto quanto sua mãe como filha e neto de No-eul, isso não irritava nenhum dos dois porque era bom saber que alguém ainda se lembrava da avó. —O que você está preocupando? 

O sorriso de Kyungsoo quase rasgou as bochechas. 

—Hoje é meu ritual de inicialização. –A mulher colocou as mãos nas bochechas totalmente surpresa. —Preciso de velas, doces e saquinhos de proteção. Eu teria feito tudo sozinho, mas a escola tem me cobrado um pouco de atenção nos últimos tempos.

—Ah, não tem problema. –Seulgi abanou as mãos. —Vai ser uma cerimônia linda de qualquer forma. A inicialização é um pacto de que você vai cuidar da sua magia e usá-la da forma mais sábia, então vai se encontrar com o seu espírito irmão. Ah, eu amo a cerimônia de inicialização! 

—Eu também. –O Do sorriu. —Estive realmente ansioso pela minha. Ao mesmo tempo parece que o tempo não passa e eu estou um pouco nervoso. 

—Não dê ouvidos ao seu nervosismo, vai dar tudo certo. –Seulgi pegou suas mãos, alisando a pele do pulso do garoto com seu polegar. —Não importa como seu guardião seja, ele foi escolhido cuidadosamente para você e não existe a menor possibilidade de erro. Além do mais, você ja é um dos feiticeiros mais responsáveis que conheço e nem de longe é o mais velho. 

Kyungsoo sentiu o coração se acalmar sobre as palavras de Seulgi. 

Não existia a menor possibilidade de dar errado. 

A capa roxa de sua família deslizou pelos ombros de Kyungsoo, que se olhou no espelho com as mãos ainda um pouco trêmulas. 

Ele tinha todo o necessário para fazer o ritual e já estava quase na hora. 

Era como se suas pernas fossem gelatina e seu coração a percussão de uma música animada para dançar até cair. Nunca tinha se sentido assim em todos os dezessete anos de vida e a sensação não era das melhores, mas era tão intenso que fazia valer a pena. Ele se olhou no espelho do quarto por inteiro, admirando o antigo manto com as runas de sua família e as cores de sua casa sentindo que todos os dias estudando os livros antigos e se preparando tinham tido um significado maior do que podia imaginar. Se os avós estivesse ali, gostaria que sentissem orgulho de quem ele estava se tornando, seguindo os passos de todos aqueles que vieram antes dele com orgulho e respeito. 

Era um tabu até no mundo de magia em que vivia, mas ele acreditava que os dois estariam em algum lugar felizes por ele, mesmo sem poder estar ali. 

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando controlar suas emoções bagunçadas antes de descer e encontrar a mãe – que, provavelmente, não estaria muito diferente dele. 

O celular apitou com a centésima notificação de mensagem (sem exageros) desde que tinha chego em casa. Eram os amigos tentando falar consigo ou chamar sua atenção para coisas banais, agora mesmo estavam papeando sobre filmes que podiam assistir de tarde com temática de halloween porque aquele era o programa favorito do Do. Lá dentro, ele sentia um pouco de pena por estar torturando os amigos daquela forma, mas não era por querer. Ele tinha aquele lance importante que precisava mesmo fazer e foi apenas uma coincidência que tivessem discutido logo naquele dia. Depois que voltasse, Kyungsoo deixaria uma mensagem para ambos – ele ainda não queria ir à festa de Park Chanyeol. 

Deixando aquelas coisas de lado, Kyungsoo saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas, encontrando a mãe na cozinha. Ela estava arrumando as coisas que deveria levar para a floresta quando o garoto descia. 

—Vou ficar na varanda te esperando. –Disse ao filho. 

—Não precisa, mãe. 

—Claro que precisa. –Ela estalou a língua. —Hana também está ansiosa pelo seu ritual. 

No momento em que ia perguntar pela guardiã, sentiu braços fortes o agarrarem pelas costas em um abraço desajeitado, porém igualmente bom e reconfortante. 

Durante o dia, Hana era uma borboleta que adorava ficar na estufa entre as flores e plantas que a mãe cultivava, mas quando a lua subia pelos céus ela podia se transformar de volta sem sua forma humana – uma mulher de 1,78 de longos cabelos avermelhados e crespos, pele retinta e olhos lilases puxados em um arco delicado. Ela sempre esteve lá em todos os momentos que Kyungsoo conseguia se recordar, ajudando com feitiços práticos que o garoto odiava e o reconfortado quando ele se sentia diferente dos outros. Era totalmente seguro dizer que os dois Do tinham uma admiração interessante pela mulher-borboleta, Kyungsoo a via como uma segunda mãe enquanto Hyelim enxergava na outra toda a sua força. 

A Sra. Do olhou com carinho seu menino sorrindo enquanto era mimado pela sua alma gêmea. No fundo, era aquilo que ela desejava que ele tivesse. 

"Eu precisava te dar um abraço no seu dia especial." Ela disse para si em língua de sinais. "Estou muito orgulhosa e feliz, porque você se tornou um bruxo responsável e gentil como poucos. Se eu pudesse, cuidaria de você lá, mas infelizmente você precisa ir sozinho. Mesmo assim saiba que vai dar tudo certo."

"Obrigado. Só me prometa que vai cuidar para que a mamãe não arranque os próprios cabelos enquanto eu não volto."

"É só o que eu faço." Brincou a mulher mais velha. 

—Vocês sabem mesmo ser maus. –Resmungou a Do. 

Pela conexão que ambas tinham, Hana conseguia entender perfeitamente as palavras que sua protegida dizia e as que não dizia. Então quando as duas se olharam por incontáveis segundos, Kyungsoo tinha certeza que estavam conversando entre si, mas ele tinha ainda mais certeza de que não queria saber sobre o quê. 

A mãe lhe passou a bolsa com todas as coisas que precisaria para o ritual e foi Hana quem lhe deu o livro de feitiços e varinha. Era um ato simbólico que apenas a família podia fazer e Kyungsoo não podia estar mais feliz, trazendo as duas para um abraço apertado que as fez rir. 

Infelizmente, não puderam ficar assim por mais tempo. 

O Do saiu pela porta da frente sentindo o vento gelado da noite contra suas bochechas. Provavelmente choveria em pelo menos três noites, mas não naquela.

Ele caminhou para dentro da floresta sem olhar para trás, com o coração aberto em expectativas e a cabeça dançando de ansiedade, encontrou um ponto em que poderia espalhar os objetos necessários para o feitiço e estendeu uma toalha vermelha com desenho de dois sóis. No centro colocou as oferendas, depois uma vela em casa uma das cinco pontas da toalha, abriu os saquinhos e espalhou o pó escuro em círculo. Tirou duas tranças de flores de dentro da bolsa, colocando-as no chão como um convite. 

Agora só precisava ser paciente e esperar. 

Sentou-se no chão e fechou os olhos para abrir seus sentidos. 

—Vamos lá. –Sussurrou o Do para a escuridão. —Sei que você está aí.

No entanto, não havia nada. Horas mais cedo parecia que alguma coisa estava se escondendo na floresta esperando que ele fosse até lá, mas dessa vez ela estaria totalmente vazia se não fosse por Kyungsoo.

O sentimento era desconcertante e decepcionante. 

Mesmo assim, ele ficou esperando. Tinha que acontecer alguma coisa. Em algum lugar, alguém deveria ter sentido o seu chamado e deveria estar vindo, talvez fosse uma distância muito longa para percorrer em poucos minutos. Kyungsoo não sairia dali, porque acreditava de verdade que precisava ter alguém o ouvindo. 

Pela magia elemental, venha à mim. Que as forças além de nós nos uma em perfeita harmonia além do tempo e da mortalidade dos nossos seres. Pela magia elemental, venha à mim. 

As horas se passaram de forma arrastada enquanto o garoto continuava lá, sentado no chão de olhos fechados esperando o que não podia ver, e logo se tornou insuportável. Só que Kyungsoo não estava mesmo pensando em desistir daquilo. A regra número um em qualquer ritual era ter paciência, os elementos não funcionam só pela vontade do feiticeiro e tudo exige tempo, então continuou em silêncio. 

As pontas dos dedos de Kyungsoo pinicaram primeiro, como quem encostava em uma superfície eletrificada, então todo o seu corpo sentiu um arrepio forte que vinha das pernas para cima de sua espinha de modo intenso. Inspirou fundo o ar e ele tinha um cheiro totalmente diferente. Canela, lírios e flor de cerejeira. Era um cheiro doce, porém forte. O vázia ficar um pouco tonto se inalasse rápido demais e em grande quantidade, em contrapartida era bom o suficiente para fazê-lo querer experimentar um pouquinho mais depois de sentir os picos de letargia. 

Devagar e com calma, Kyungsoo abriu seus olhos. 

A pele esverdeada da cobra brilhava contra as luzes emitidas pelas velas enquanto ela se aproximava receosa do círculo de proteção. Seus olhos claros pareciam atentos no feiticeiro de modo engraçado, visivelmente não estava com medo, então o Do ergueu sua mão para perto do animal que rastejou pelo seu braço o farejando devagar. 

—Olá. –Sussurrou para o animal, que pareceu se agitar com o som de sua voz. —Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo. Parece que faz uma eternidade que venho esperando para te conhecer e agora nem sei o que dizer.

A aura do guardião ficou tranquila e, por um segundo, pareceu que tinha baixado a guarda a frente do garoto. Só que Kyungsoo não tinha qualquer experiência com cobras e ele não podia estar mais errado sobre sua dedução.

Em algum momento de desatenção e empolgação, o garoto não percebeu até ser tarde demais os dentes afiados se cravando contra sua pele e tirando um filete de sangue de seu braço. Por instinto e reflexo, ele se afastou do animal e cambaleou para longe, tocando a ferida pequena com cuidado enquanto tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Nunca tinha ouvido qualquer pessoa dizer que tinha sido atacada por seu guardião, em compensação nunca pensou que receberia uma cobra. Será que aquele era um reflexo de sua personalidade? Que era ardiloso e não muito digno de confiança? Bom, era um jeito interessante do universo mostrar que seus esforços para ser uma boa pessoa não estavam sendo realmente satisfatórios. 

—Não tem veneno. –Uma voz diferente e desconhecida chamou a atenção do garoto, que levantou os olhos para encontrar não mais uma cobra e sim um rapaz pouco mais velho de cabelos verdes o encarando com um sorriso quase assassino de tão perigoso. —Então estamos ligados para sempre? Que azar o seu.


	2. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Kyungsoo está prestes a realizar seu ritual de inicialização para se formar feiticeiro, unido sua alma à de uma criatura que viria a ser seu guardião e alma gêmea por toda a vida.  
> Só que suas expectativas são frustradas ao conhecer um rapaz debochado, desbocado e totalmente perdido. Agora os dois precisaram unir forças para destravar os segredos de Kai e entender porque os dois estão ligados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O plot acidental ganha um novo capítulo :D  
> Eu estou um pouco impressionada com isso, porque definitivamente Hocus Pocus parecia apenas um delirio da minha mente. É como ver um raio cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar, mesmo que seja um acontecimento improvável.  
> Se você está aqui de novo, então olá!  
> Boa leitura e cuide bem de mim.

—Você parece jovem demais para um ritual de inicialização. –Refletiu o de cabelos verdes, analisando Kyungsoo por inteiro com os olhos semicerrados. Aquela atenção fez as bochechas do Do ficarem rubras como se um interruptor tivesse sido aceso dentro de seu cérebro. —Quantos anos você tem? Dezesseis? Quinze? 

Do Kyungsoo era um dos mais jovens feiticeiros de um antigo clã que ajudou a esconder membros da magia no século dezenove, vinha de um legado de poder e tradição, então inflou seu peito como deveria na tentativa de não parecer um completo _banana_ na frente de seu guardião – que só o conhecia há alguns segundos, já tinha lhe mordido e não parecia gostar muito de si. Talvez aquele confronto inicial fosse uma daquelas partes da história que acontece com todo mundo, mas ninguém realmente sente vontade de contar depois, como as pessoas que se lembram com carinho da adolescência e esquecem de falar sobre o descontrole hormonal e as espinhas. Provavelmente aquilo não era um erro apenas com Kyungsoo, devia acontecer com todos os feiticeiros quando encontram pela primeira vez sua alma irmã, correto? 

—Dezessete. –Corrigiu, firmando sua voz da melhor forma que conseguia, mas aquilo não assustava o outro. —Tenho dezessete anos. E você? Treze? 

A primeira coisa sobre o garoto de olhos excessivamente claros é que ele tinha um misto de expressões curiosas e charmosas. Primeiro moveu sua sobrancelha esquerda milimetricamente para cima como se não pudesse acreditar em tamanha ousadia, depois esboçou um sorriso tão aberto e luminoso que quase destoava de sua aura zombeteira. 

Como uma pessoa que sorria daquela forma poderia ter uma segunda face tão desagradável?

Só que o Do precisava se acalmar, aquele era apenas o primeiro contato entre ambos. E se o outro também estivesse assustado? Não sabia se guardiões treinavam para assumir aquela posição tanto quanto os feiticeiros, ou se eles sequer sabiam o que aconteceria antes de receber o chamado e ser enviado para outra pessoa pelo resto de suas vidas. Não iria criar uma imagem sobre o outro sem conhecê-lo direito, nem sempre a primeira impressão é confiável. 

—Como é o seu nome? –Perguntou o feiticeiro. 

O de cabelos verdes abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas sua expressão mudou quando nada pôde ser dito. Ele tentou mais uma vez e novamente tudo o que tinha era o silêncio. 

Seus olhos como raios de estrelas miraram os de Kyungsoo de forma confusa e solitária. Aquilo partiu o coração mole do feiticeiro. 

—Eu… Eu não me lembro. –Confessou. —Isso parece esquisito porque eu sabia, ou acho que sabia, mas agora não sei responder. 

Kyungsoo fez menção de se aproximar do outro novamente, mesmo que houvesse um risco implícito de ser ferido mais uma vez, só que a ideia nunca decolou porque em alguns segundos o Do percebeu algo que o deixou desconcertado. Seu guardião estava nu. Completamente pelado. 

Toda a surpresa e a novidade do momento o distraíram da nudez alheia. 

De fato, ele parecia alguns poucos anos mais velho, pelo menos o suficiente para ter braços mais musculosos e um abdômen mais trabalhado que o seu. Talvez vinte anos? No máximo. O rosto do garoto-cobra parecia ainda mais jovem enquanto ele parecia perdido em si mesmo, a pele tinha um brilho castanho que parecia muito macio e delicado – Kyungsoo sabe que nem todos os homens gostariam de ter a palavra _delicado_ destinada para si, mas era como podia descrever o que via. De qualquer forma, estava esfriando e ele precisava levar o garoto para dentro, imaginava que o outro não pudesse pegar um resfriado ou ter uma hipotermia, mas isso não o impedia de tentar cuidar dele da melhor forma que podia. Mesmo com a primeira experiência desastrosa, uma parte do Do ainda estava empolgada porque o outro estava bem ali. Isso era muito maluco. 

Devagar, se desfez de sua capa grossa e a ofereceu para o menino que se encolhia inconscientemente enquanto parecia pensar em coisas complicadas. O ato de Kyungsoo o chamou sua atenção, que levantou os olhos para a vestimenta roxa e depois para o recém conhecido sem entender nada.

—Veste. –Ofereceu. —Nós vamos para casa e tem duas damas lá, não seria educado se você aparecesse _assim._

O garoto olhou para o próprio estado, parecia surpreendente que nem ele mesmo tivesse percebido que estava nu até que analisou a si mesmo. Então tomou a capa das mãos trêmulas de Kyungsoo com rapidez, passando-a pelos ombros para proteger a si mesmo. 

Kyungsoo estava um pouco encantado. 

Não com o garoto de cabelos verdes, claro que não. Mas com o momento em si. Nem podia acreditar que tinha passado pela sua inicialização e agora era um bruxo completo. Nada em si tinha mudado de verdade, continuava o mesmo de sempre e tinha suas dúvidas, mas ao mesmo sabia que algo tinha acontecido. 

Devagar, enterrou os dedos dentro da terra e fechou os olhos. A pele do feiticeiro se agitou quando sentiu cada partícula de terra, cada raiz de planta e toda matéria orgânica enterrada nas pontas de seus dedos, cada pequena partícula do que estava respirando e do que já tinha morrido parecia passar por entre as suas veias de modo que ele também fazia parte de todas aquelas coisas. Inconscientemente, sabia que estava sorrindo como um bobo. Então ele pensou em estrelas e na luz delas, em cores, vida. Não era uma coisa concreta como tinha aprendido, sabia que precisava ser muito específico quando tentava se comunicar com a natureza, mas passavam tantas coisas pela cabeça do Do que ele não conseguia aplicar tudo que aprendeu. Mesmo assim, quando abriu os olhos, não estava mais no mesmo lugar. 

Ou melhor, estava _exatamente_ no mesmo lugar. 

Só que tudo tinha mudado. 

A escuridão natural que cobria a floresta quando anoitecia foi afugentada por luzes brilhantes que cobriam as copas das árvores, iluminando tudo o que podia ver. 

Os olhos do guardião pareciam admirados com as luzes de intensidades e cores diversas, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia assustado. 

—Você fez isso com as suas mãos. –Não era uma pergunta. De toda forma, Kyungsoo confirmou com a cabeça. —Isso é realmente impressionante, novato. 

—Obrigado. 

Kyungsoo se levantou do chão, batendo a terra dos jeans antes de juntar suas coisas e apagar as velas. Enquanto se movia, sentia os olhos atentos do outro sobre si. Talvez devesse ser acostumar com os hábitos de seu guardião, mesmo que fosse naturalmente retraído e sentisse dificuldade de ser tão avidamente estudado daquela forma.

Quando já tinha todas as suas coisas organizadas, endireitou as costas e estendeu a mão para o outro, que novamente pareceu muito receoso com aquele gesto. Pensou que o guardião tinha passado tempo demais sozinho para estar habituado com tanta proximidade, ele mesmo tinha alguma dificuldade com muito contato desnecessário, só que era diferente quando olhava para o garoto de cabelos verdes. Não podia ser só pelas histórias que ouviu, tinha mesmo que ter alguma coisa mágica que os unia e os tornava iguais, porque Kyungsoo não se importava de se aproximar mesmo com todos os riscos de mordida do mundo. Fez uma nota mental sobre como seu senso autopreservação ficava baixo ao lado do guardião. 

—Vem. –Chamou com cuidado. —Temos que ir. 

—Onde? 

—Para casa. 

Percebeu uma vibração diferente ao mencionar casa para o outro, mas não era hora nem lugar para perguntar. 

Da mesma forma que tinha se enrolado em seu braço minutos antes, o garoto segurou sua mão com firmeza e se levantou. Ele se permitiu ser guiado pelo Do durante todo o caminho sem soltar as mãos em momento algum, caminharam lado a lado em direção à casa antiga no coração da floresta. 

  
  


O barulho da chaleira chiando no fogão era quase inaudível frente à dureza do silêncio que se abatia pela cozinha quando Kyungsoo desceu as escadas depois de acomodar o garoto sem nome em seu quarto e encher a banheira com água morna para que ele pudesse tomar um banho.

Por instinto, ele passou os olhos pelo pulso só para checar se não estava inchando. A marquinha dos dentes ainda ardia, mas não parecia algo grave. 

A mãe e Hana pareciam perdidas em uma daquelas longas e desconfortáveis conversas particulares, quando criança Kyungsoo costumava ficar se desafiando a fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para tentar ouvir o que elas pensavam, agora ele quase podia sentir que era sobre ele –ou melhor, sobre o rapaz silencioso que segurava sua mão quando entrou em casa. O olhar de Hana desceu pelo recém chegado como se buscasse alguma coisa de errado. À primeira vista, não estranhou aquela reação, a guardiã era extremamente protetora com ele desde que estava aprendendo a engatinhar e sabia ser um pouco ameaçadora quando via perigo em algum lugar, por ser a mais velha podia só querer mostrar ao outro que tinha uma presença forte protegendo a casa. Só que depois pareceu tão estranho, principalmente pela forma como o garoto de cabelos verdes pareceu… envergonhado? Não sabia dizer. Ele apenas se encolheu perto de si. 

A Sra. Do tentou cumprimentá-lo, vindo até os meninos com um sorriso no rosto e um monte de palavras amigáveis, até que o garoto percebeu que não podia falar com ela como falava com Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo o ouvia falar, sabia que ele estava tentando ser gentil com a mais velha e se desculpar pela própria nudez, mas a Sra. Do não conseguia compreender nenhuma suas palavras. E isso o frustrou, depois assustou. 

Kyungsoo decidiu que ele precisava de um banho e dormir, para que pelo menos pudesse assimilar aquelas coisas pequenas que pareciam apavorá-lo. 

—Vocês podem disfarçar que estão falando de mim? –Disse, abrindo a geladeira para buscar queijo e alguma outra coisa para montar um sanduíche. O guardião não tinha comido nada além de balas de caramelo e chocolate. —Não que eu queira dizer sobre o que podem falar, só é constrangedor. 

Ser passivo-agressivo era o mecanismo de defesa favorito de Do Kyungsoo. 

As duas mulheres pareciam ter saído de uma bolha particular, se assustando um pouco ao perceberem que não estavam sozinhas como pensavam. A mãe deu uma última olhada para sua guardiã antes de tentar dizer algo ao filho.

—Não, meu amor. –O tom de voz da Sra. Do só era doce daquela forma quando ela tinha algo _complicado_ para dizer. Da última vez foi sobre o pai estar se mudando com a família nova para o Japão. —É só que ficamos curiosas sobre o seu guardião. Ele parece um pouco… perdido. 

_Perdido_ parecia uma palavra adequada.

Só que Kyungsoo se compadeceu pelo garoto no segundo andar e preferiu ficar em silêncio. Buscou um prato no armário de cima e uma faca na gaveta, pelo fato da mãe não cozinhar muito bem eles sempre tinham um monte de coisas para lanches improvisados nos armários e na geladeira. Se tivesse com tempo suficiente, poderia fazer pãozinho de frigideira com geleia de morango – foi uma receita fresca que aprendeu com a irmã mais nova de Jongdae porque não tinha muito o que fazer e se sentiu constrangido por não ter assunto com a garota. 

—Hana sentiu uma vibração diferente nele. –A mãe chamou sua atenção. 

O feiticeiro tirou mordiscou uma fatia de queijo enquanto desviava o olhar na direção da mulher que parecia apreensiva olhando em sua direção. 

" **Ele é caótico.** **Não sei explicar como, mas é muito bagunçado. Tem certeza que é um guardião?** " 

O mais novo concordou com um gesto. 

Na verdade, ele tinha _quase_ certeza de que o outro era um guardião. Quer dizer, tinha que ser! Ele tinha respondido ao chamado e ambos tinham uma ligação, então era meio óbvio. 

—Bom, talvez alguns sejam diferentes de outros. –Brincou a mãe, tentando desfazer o clima estranho na cozinha. —E como ele veio disfarçado? 

—Cobra. –Simultaneamente, sinalizou suas palavras para que as duas entendessem.

As duas ficaram em outro daqueles silêncios esquisitos, o rosto de Hana não parecia nenhum pouco feliz enquanto a mãe tentava acalmá-la. 

Aquilo era tão constrangedor. E cansativo. 

Caramba, uma parte dele estava totalmente esgotada por causa da brincadeira com as luzes na floresta e também por causa da adrenalina baixa, e não deveria parecer tão esquisito ver as duas tão receosas sobre o outro rapaz, já que agora os dois teriam uma espécie de casamento espiritual sem direito à divórcio, mas aquilo estava deixando-o maluco. Porque Kyungsoo não era nenhuma criança, o que custava acreditar que tinha feito tudo certo e o _verdinho_ só precisava de um tempinho para se acostumar? Aquela deveria estar sendo uma noite legal, a melhor de todas!, sem muita preocupação e apenas comemorações! Ou foi isso que colocaram nós panfletos de jovens feiticeiros – só para entendimento geral, não haviam panfletos, Kyungsoo sendo sarcástico, o que quer dizer que ele estava muito irritado. Do Kyungsoo não leva jeito com sarcasmo. 

Ah, ele queria muitas coisas, uma delas era se jogar na cama e reiniciar todo o dia. 

Não foi assim que tinha imaginado que seria crescer. 

—Cobras estão associadas à sabedoria, ascensão e força espiritual. –Disse o garoto, surpreendendo novamente as duas mães. É, ele também considerava Hana como uma mãezona quando ela agia daquela forma. —Vocês não podem pensar só no sentido negativo, porque na magia tudo é elemental. Ele pode ser bom e pode muito leal, não importa o animal que foi escolhido para ser seu disfarce, e eu acredito nele. 

Hana se levantou da cadeira, vindo até o garoto com aquela aura tranquila de mãe arrependida que só queria o melhor e acabou metendo os pés pelas mãos. Ela era um verdadeiro estereótipo, bem diferente de Do Hyelim com seu jeito desastrado e brincalhão, e às vezes era fácil esquecer que ela não tinha qualquer obrigação de cuidar de si, mas fazia isso por amor. Kyungsoo a amava também, mesmo quando ela era sufocante de tão protetora. Não tinha como não amá-la. 

—Só confie em mim, sei que ele é bom e só precisa de um tempinho. 

" **Eu sempre vou confiar em você.** " 

Aquilo deixou o coração de Kyungsoo ainda mais mole do que já costumava ser e foi natural se jogar nos braços da mais velha, que o acolheu de forma segura e o apertou como fazia quando ele era só uma criança. 

Gestos simples são extremamente poderosos, seja em um grande feitiço ou com pessoas. 

Desde criança, se lembrava de abraços e risadas, beijinhos na testa, afagos nos cabelos e amor. Era natural para ele demonstrar o que sentia, porque cresceu rodeado de outras pessoas que não tinham medo algum de espalhar todo o carinho que tinham sobre ele de forma orgânica. Era tão fácil se lembrar das risadas pela casa quando os avós ainda estavam lá, principalmente porque o avô era brincalhão e adorava pregar peças, e até mesmo depois que eles se foram, por que sua mãe nunca deixou o espírito feliz daquela casa morrer. E não pense que eles não passaram por poucas e boas, ainda mais quando o pai de Kyungsoo foi embora e tudo pareceu meio cinza durante algum tempo, até mesmo o jardim estava mais murcho, e eles só se agarraram uns aos outros para continuarem respirando. 

Às vezes, era irritante como a família podia ser extremamente segura, mas Kyungsoo não _odiava_ isso. 

Algumas crianças cresciam querendo só um pouquinho do que ele tinha ali. 

—Ah, vocês vão me fazer chorar. –Hyelim disse alto, com a voz já embargada e o riso preso na garganta. —Eu só vou perdoá-los com um abraço em grupo bem apertado. 

Ninguém reclamou quando a outra Do se uniu à eles e prolongou o contato por mais um tempinho, afinal estava tudo bem.

  
  


Depois que o feiticeiro saiu, deixando-o sozinho naquele quarto totalmente estranho com decoração adolescente de bandas, filmes e desenhos animados, foi como se algumas coisas finalmente viessem a tona. Toda a vida de Do Kyungsoo estava espalhada em sua pequena bagunça cotidiana, desde o tênis espalhados até as fotos ao lado de rostos sorridentes de pessoas que o cercavam. 

As vezes e fácil se esquecer de como coisas simples podiam ter significado, mas para alguem que nao tinha nada a manchinha no piso era o retrato de uma vida inteira.

Uma enxurrada de pensamentos opressivos emergiram dentro de sua cabeça, o afogando em tantas incertezas que a falta de ar foi real e o rapaz precisou se sentar na cama grande de costas para janela. As luzes que Kyungsoo espalhou ainda brilhavam como pequenos sóis e faziam a vista parecer infinitamente melhor do que era.

Diferente do feiticeiro, ele não tinha um nome.

Aquilo era tão simples e direto, algo tão trivial. Mas fazia muita diferença. Alguma coisa de fato existe se não tem nome? Até mesmo um objeto inanimado e inútil é reconhecido, então como podia ele não ser ninguém? Era injusto e esquisito. A cabeça pesava só com o peso daquela consideração. 

Depois, não podia falar com mais ninguém que não fosse o maldito pirralho. 

Quando tentou falar com aquela mulher ao entrar na casa e ela pareceu perdida, olhando na direção do mais novo sem querer perguntar exatamente o que ele estava dizendo, foi como um balde d'água fria. Na verdade, foi ainda pior. Porque isso era uma confirmação de que ela, fosse quem fosse, não existia sem outra pessoa que o dêsse significado. Não tinha lembranças de antes daquela manhã, quando o viu pela primeira vez com a mochila nas costas no meio daquele caminho de terra batida, porque talvez não tivesse mesmo existido um antes disso. 

A solidão dentro do peito do guardião conseguia ser maior do que a física, porque ele não era nada no mundo, só um presente dado à um garoto que acabava de se formar _quase_ adulto. 

E aquilo era tao revoltante.

Se tivesse mordido o menino mais uma _vezinha_ ao menos podia sentir um pouco de compensação. _Terapia do flagelo._

Um arrepio forte lhe subiu pela espinha e o corpo do guardião vibrou como se toda eletricidade do mundo corresse pelas suas veias. Era um sentimento poderoso e dúbio, porque não tinha como dizer com toda certeza se aquilo era bom ou ruim, apenas estava mexendo com ele. Se fechasse os olhos por bastante tempo, poderia jurar que, em algum momento, já ouviu outra pessoa dizer aquelas palavras, mas não podia se lembrar quem foi ou em que momento aconteceu. Só estava lá e ardia como brasa.

Kyungsoo acabou fazendo três sanduíches.

Era um exagero tremendo, só que o que poderia saber sobre os hábitos alimentares de um guardião? Principalmente sobre o seu, que parecia seguir na contra-mão de todos os outros. Então acabou se decidindo por três com bastante queijo e uns tomates secos que a mãe estava escondendo no fundo da geladeira – no fim, todos achavam que o garoto merecia aquilo. Claro que o mimo tinha arrancado muitos risinhos e piadinhas por parte das mulheres mais velhas enquanto dividiam um chá de ervas na cozinha, só que essa parte Kyungsoo estava ignorando. 

A bandeja parecia tremular em sua mão esquerda quando o Do abriu a porta de mansinho. 

Por um segundo, estava tão nervoso pelo outro garoto que acabou se esquecendo que aquele, na verdade, era o seu quarto. Bom, podia conversar com a mãe e fazer uma faxina no antigo quarto de visitas que não tinha mais serventia, as pessoas só iam até a residência dos Do quando os avós eram vivos porque eles eram parte do Alto Clã. Talvez até poderiam pintar as paredes e tirar o papel velho com ar antiquado, pintar alguns móveis… Kyungsoo pensou em falar todas aquelas coisas para o garoto de cabelos verdes, porque imaginou que ele poderia gostar de ter um espaço só seu, mas essas coisas sumiram quando percebeu que o rapaz não estava no quarto e um som baixinho de música vinha da direção do banheiro. 

Demorou pelo menos cinco segundos para reconhecer a melodia da última música que ouviu ontem antes de dormir, na ocasião ele estava tentando esvaziar a cabeça da ansiedade e ficou zapeando nas próprias playlists. 

Um monte de coisas foram equivocadas naquela noite, mas Kyungsoo não percebeu o que estava fazendo quando deixou a bandeja na cômoda e andou até a porta do banheiro, batendo duas vezes antes de ouvir um murmúrio do outro para entrar. Quer dizer, sempre parece culposo quando alguém diz que não _percebeu que estava fazendo algo_ , só que foi uma noite definitivamente bem cheia e o Do realmente não estava com a cabeça em seu lugar porque estava vendo o guardião mais uma vez nu, só que dessa vez dentro da banheira de água morna com os braços apoiados nas beiradas enquanto prestava atenção no celular de Kyungsoo que emitia no volume médio um chover de _True Colors._

Se ele se importava ou se envergonhava com aquelas coisas, não demonstrou.

Havia aquela perspectiva de que eles não eram mais duas almas separadas, então não deveria ter motivo para que algumas coisas causasse vergonha. Ou então era o fato de que ele já estava nu quando era uma cobra, por que ter vergonha quando estava em forma humana? E não era uma forma qualquer, precisava admitir, mas não ia se permitir olhar demais. 

O garoto ficou de pé na porta do banheiro, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito e as bochechas ardendo, ao mesmo tempo que ele queria rir de nervoso. 

—Você se incomoda. –Disse o outro. Sua voz foi tão suave e cheia de cuidado que parecia que ele não queria estragar o clima que a música trazia, então o feiticeiro quase não notou e depois não entendeu muito bem. —A sua linguagem corporal e a sua mente fica bagunçada quando você olha para o meu corpo. Você se incomoda com a nudez. 

Se antes as bochechas de Kyungsoo estavam em brasa, agora todo seu corpo queimava como uma fogueira da inquisição. 

Pelo menos, ele estava tendo a decência de não debochar do feiticeiro, que parecia à um dedinho de ter uma síncope nervosa na porta do banheiro. 

—Eu não estou incomodado. –O guardião arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, ressaltando como aquele olho parecia mais claro em relação ao direito. Foi uma coisa esquisita de se notar naquela ocasião. —O seu corpo… ele é… legal. Quer dizer, legal como de um modelo e não no sentido que eu tenha reparado demais, então você pode ficar tranquilo porque eu não estou interessado em você. Eu também não sei se gosto de garotos, mesmo que a minha mãe diga que é bem normal se interessar por todos os gêneros e os agêneros, mas eu não tenho muita experiência com essa parte, então… é um corpo legal. 

Quando Kyungsoo pensou em ter um ser que fosse ligado a ele e que entenderia todas as coisas que ele não podia dizer para outras pessoas, pensou apenas na parte boa da experiência. Jamais pôde imaginar que mandariam para ele um guardião que o deixava inquieto e provocava reações nervosas em seu corpo e cérebro, porque era assim que estava se sentindo agora. 

O Kyungsoo convencional tendia a se calar mais do que falar, porque sempre que tentava dizer acabava soltando coisa demais, só que com o outro ele _precisava_ falar para não dar ouvidos à sua própria cabeça. Com ele, Kyungsoo tinha medo de ouvir a si mesmo. 

E isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. 

—Desculpa pela verborragia. –Disse o feiticeiro. 

—Desde que você é a única pessoa com quem eu consigo falar, não me incomoda. –O guardião deitou a cabeça contra a cerâmica fria da banheira. —Vai mesmo ficar de pé vigiando a porta?

Kyungsoo abriu a boca para dizer algo espertinho com um timing perfeito, mas o momento de silêncio se prolongou, o deixando com cara bobo como um peixe tentando respirar fora d'água. 

De qualquer forma, não tinha motivo para ficar como um cão de guarda enquanto outro estava… bem… estava despido. 

—Eu vou te esperar no quarto. –Apontou por cima do ombro para o cômodo atrás de si, _como se não fosse muito óbvio, aaargh._ —A gente conversa quando você acabar. 

—Ou você pode só sentar e fingir que essa é uma conversa normal. –A cara de Kyungsoo deve ter sido muito apavorada pela forma como o outro sorriu. —Eu não estou tentando nada, é só que a água ainda tá' boa e a noite não tá' sendo das melhores até agora.

Um curto "ah" foi tudo que o Do conseguiu esboçar.

Mesmo assim, o jovem bruxo adentrou o banheiro devagar, escolhendo sentar o mais distante que podia do guardião para demonstrar respeito. 

Não precisava ser um mestre para perceber que a expressão do garoto de cabelos verdes parecia mais triste e distante do que horas antes. Devia ser difícil estar na posição dele. Em toda a vida, Kyungsoo só tinha conhecido pares que estavam juntos há muito tempo e já tinham familiaridade, não devia ser fácil ser a parte que precisava responder alguém sem nem mesmo conhecer e ser doado para essa pessoa sem direito de negar. 

É engraçado como nossa opinião de uma vida inteira sobre algo pode mudar em alguns minutos – ou apenas muito trágico, dependendo do seu ponto de vista. 

—Eu imaginei isso diferente. –Admitiu o bruxo. 

Os olhos claros de um tom ainda mais gélido que o azul mais glacial o encaravam de forma a querer absorver cada pedacinho de pensamento em sua cabeça e não deixar nada intacto. 

A voz dele foi suave como um sussurro.

—Como você imaginou? 

—Eu não sentiria tanta culpa como agora. –Kyungsoo respirou fundo, dando de ombros em seguida. —Achei que nós seríamos completos juntos, almas gêmeas que foram unidas para nunca mais conhecerem a solidão, porque foi isso que ouvi a vida toda de outras pessoas. Só que agora não parece exatamente _assim…_ Eu nem sei dizer de você queria isso ou se foi obrigado. É como conhecer a versão de terror do seu conto de fadas favorito. 

Aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito bem diferente do esperado, porque Kyungsoo pensou que o rapaz iria começar a falar da mesma forma ágil e eloquente de sempre, expondo aquele ladinho que beirava a prepotência em sua voz mansa e rosto inabalável. E, no entanto, ele parecia uma criança perdida em um parque tentando achar algum adulto para se agarrar e o levar para casa. 

Parte da ligação era que podia sentir uma fatia do que o outro estava sentindo. O Do sentiu o gosto amargo da tristeza na ponta da língua. Sua vibração era lenta, porém paralisante, vindo em doses pequenas até que o dominasse por completo de modo que ele estivesse cansado demais para se mexer. 

—Sinto inveja de você. –O feiticeiro moveu a cabeça de modo que quase bateu-a no azulejo do banheiro, tamanha a surpresa. —Tudo que eu tenho é hoje. De manhã, eu abri meus olhos e estava na floresta. Eu levantei e andei sem conseguir achar a saída, por algum motivo estava claro que eu precisava correr o quanto antes, mas não conseguia me lembrar porque estava sentindo aquilo. Te vi caminhando com sua mochila nas costas, você sabia onde ir, só que eu não sabia se era confiável te pedir ajuda, então fiquei apenas observando. O dia inteiro, só fiquei caminhando no meio das árvores até que ouvi uma voz me chamar e ela não dava medo, até que não consegui fazer outra coisa que não segui-la. –Ele, aquela pessoa totalmente nova, fechou seus olhos com força e Kyungsoo achou que fosse chorar, mas não o fez. —Sou uma tela em branco e, quando olho para você, vejo todas as cores que não posso ser. Por que? 

Kyungsoo não sabia. 

Ele queria ter uma resposta, queria ser o tipo confiável que ofereceria um abraço confortável e tudo seria um pouco menos pior, só que não sabia como ser essa pessoa. Ele só vampirizava sem querer os sentimentos que o outro emitia e se sentia péssimo por isso. 

Por mais que podia ver cores nele, cores fortes que se revelavam à ideia de seguir um padrão e se curvar a harmonia convencional. Via aquele espírito rebelde que era capaz de lhe atacar sem medo – _literalmente_ – e depois se sentar de frente para outra pessoa totalmente confiante e sem máscaras para se esconder. Podia fazer mais do que ver as cores dele, podia senti-las correndo em sua corrente sanguínea como veneno e se infiltrando por baixo de sua pele como ácido. 

Kyungsoo apenas não sabia como dizer aquilo. 

Então, o outro se levantou da banheira, apanhando uma toalha limpa que foi deixada para si em cima do cesto de roupas onde o celular de Kyungsoo cuspia outras músicas no aleatório. O feiticeiro encarou os próprios pés descalços para disfarçar, prestando atenção na unha do dedão que o impedia de subir um pouquinho o olhar e ser um completo babaca. Então uma risadinha travessa o deixou alerta, um deboche pequeno e indolor, mas impossível de ignorar. 

—Você é tão pudico. 

O rapaz passou pelo feiticeiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, o sorriso que tinha ar de perigo estava em seus lábios. 

Kyungsoo se levantou também, já que ele precisava buscar em seu guarda-roupa algo para cobrir o rapaz. Fora a ligeira diferença de altura, seus corpos não eram muito diferentes, então seria provável que todas a roupas coubessem, só que Kyungsoo tinha um gosto que não agradava muito – principalmente quando se tratava de roupas para dormir. Ele gostava de estar confortável e ser prático, não usava coisas que pensava destoar da sua personalidade simples, e nada daquilo parecia ao gosto do rapaz de pé no meio de seu quarto olhando com curiosidade a bandeja com comida. 

—É para mim? –Perguntou ao feiticeiro. 

—Sim, pensei que estaria com fome. –Passou pelo rapaz como uma bala, os olhos firmes mas portas do guarda-roupa enquanto acelerava os passos no curto trajeto. —E eu não sou pudico. As pessoas não andam por aí nuas na frente das outras. 

Abriu a porta do roupeiro com cuidado para não provocar uma avalanche na pequena bagunça empilhada de roupas não dobradas e outras tranqueiras. Kyungsoo que esquecer um pouco o julgamento do guardião, porque de nada ia adiantar naquele momento. Ele tinha umas blusas largas e uns shorts, com sorte também tinha alguns daqueles kits de cuecas novas que a mãe comprava sem que ele pedisse – e, pela primeira vez, era grato por isso.

—Mas não sou qualquer pessoa, sou sua _alma gêmea._ –Nem mesmo a boca cheia conseguia disfarçar o sarcasmo escorrendo por suas palavras. 

O riso estava no canto da boca de Kyungsoo quando ele se virou e jogou uma samba-canção e uma camisa enorme dos Gremlins que comprou por uma pechincha em uma venda de garagem. 

O Do se virou de costas para o guardião, ainda que soubesse o quanto ele não dava a mínima para isso. Talvez a privacidade fosse mais para si mesmo. 

—Como você quer ser chamado? –Perguntou baixinho. 

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, poderia jurar que aquela pergunta não tinha sido ouvida, só que era _ele,_ por isso Kyungsoo lhe deu um tempo enquanto cutucava uma manchinha no chão com o dedão do pé. 

—Não faço ideia. –Houve um suspiro longo antes de uma nova frase ser dita. —Não importa o que eu pense, não parece… verdadeiro. 

—Não pense como um nome. Pode ser algo mais simples, como um apelido. –O Do olhou de esguelha para o garoto de cabelos verdes bagunçados dentro de sua camisa larga dos Gremlins. Definitivamente, ele deixava seu coração esquisito. —Tipo _Gizmo._

Claro que ele não entenderia a referência, mas a piada acabou saindo mesmo assim. 

O guardião cruzou os braços frente ao peito, dando a si não mais que um olhar pseudo ameaçador e uma sobrancelha arqueada. 

—Ziggy? –Tentou mais uma vez. 

—Eu não sou seu hamster.

—Bowie? –O garoto negou. —Mas Bowie é bom! 

—Não. 

Contrariado, o Do pensou mais um pouco. Seria bem mais fácil dar nome para uma cobra boazinha, mas não para o cara em quem ela se transformava e tornava a mente do feiticeiro uma bagunça. 

—Onix? 

—Eu vou te morder novo. –Embora a ameaça parecesse engraçadinha, podia apostar que era bem séria. —E dessa vez não vou hesitar em te envenenar. 

—Você tá' tornando isso muito difícil. –Reclamou. —E Kai? Tipo Cobra Kai. 

O semblante bonito torceu em uma careta incômoda de constrangimento, até que ele pareceu avaliar melhor e, gradativamente, seu rosto voltou ao normal a medida que ele parecia se acostumar. O exemplo, com toda certeza, não tinha sido dos melhores, já que podia apostar que o guardião não passou por uma semana trancado no quarto alucinado com artes marciais e trilha sonora oitentista para dar um clima. 

Ele pareceu ceder depois de algum tempo. 

Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho cansado enquanto caminhava até a cama, afastando os lençóis para poder se enfiar dentro deles e dormir como um rolinho quentinho de gente. Ele se virou para o rapaz que o encarava um pouco confuso com aquele mesmo sorriso paciente.

—Tudo bem, _Kai,_ vamos dormir e amanhã a gente lida com todo o resto das nossas vidas. 

Uma energia violeta dançou sobre os ombros de _Kai_ – precisaria de um tempo para se acostumar com o apelido.

Nunca tinha acontecido de conseguir ver com tanta clareza uma _cor_ nas emoções de alguém, era mais um pressentimento muito forte. Parecia uma pequena aurora boreal diante dos seus olhos, tremulando em tons vibrantes ao redor do corpo esguio que começava a demonstrar em pequenos sinais o significado do violeta. Em um gesto inconsciente, Kai abraçou a si mesmo enquanto olhava o canto vazio da cama. 

Ele estava com vergonha!

Era muito errado, mas Kyungsoo queria gargalhar. 

—Espera, você anda nu na minha frente sem cerimônia, mas tá' com vergonha de dormir do meu lado. –O violeta se tornou mais intenso quando Kai fechou a cara como uma criança birrenta. —Ah, _você é tão pudico_. 

—As pessoas não dormem do lado de quem elas acabaram de conhecer. –Disse ele, tentando parecer muito seguro de si. Só que sua mandíbula tremeu e ele engoliu em seco. —Eu poderia te matar, sabia? Você nem teria tempo de se defender. 

—Eu prometo que não vou contar para ninguém se você me abraçar no meio da noite. –Zombou o feiticeiro. 

As provocações não ficaram mais intensas do que aquilo, ambos estavam cansados daquela noite. 

Kai apagou a luz e se esgueirou para a cama, se deitando sobre os lençóis com cheiro de amaciante. O colchão era muito mole e a noite não estava tão fria para tantos cobertores, mas quando se virou para o lado Kyungsoo já estava partindo para o mundo dos sonhos enrolado até o pescoço. 

Enquanto olhava seu protegido perdido na inconsciência, ele não sabia se devia rezar _por_ ele ou _contra_ ele. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uau, se você chegou até aqui muito obrigada!!!  
> Você pode acompanhar no meu twitter @ohhunniepie, é lá que eu tento interagir um pouco para que ninguém desconfie que sou três lontras por baixo de um sobretudo... Ops, eu não deveria ter dito isso!


End file.
